


Heated Muffins

by AfanofManyStuffs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, ABO dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Muffins, NSFW, Nudity, Reader Insert, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfanofManyStuffs/pseuds/AfanofManyStuffs
Summary: A story about Castiel bringing you muffins after a long trip away. (Requested on Tumblr)





	Heated Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> This starts out fluffy and takes something of a NSFW turn.

Ever since his brief stint as a human, Cas has always been fond of muffins. Banana nut muffins, blueberry muffins, coffee cake crumble muffins. Almost any type of muffin you could think of that they sold, he liked.

Somehow, it had become a ritual for you to retrieve a muffin that he had hid somewhere in your house whenever he left. Sometimes, he hid it in an obvious place, like behind the cereal boxes in the cabinet. Other times, it was in a rather more difficult place, like behind the loose rafter in the attic. (Up until that point, you didn’t even know there was a loose rafter in the attic until he came back to an upturned house and a frustrated human).

The ensuing activities led to a new rule: if you could not find the muffin by the time Castiel came back, however long that may be, then he could do whatever he liked with you for 12 hours. If you found it, you got a favor from him. As a consequence of he being your Alpha, and you his Omega, these usually took a sexual nature.

Today, Castiel happened to be gone, as he often was. And you were not happy about it, as he had been gone for several weeks. Feeling rather hot, you didn’t bother with clothes as you made your way from the bed, feeling tired to the bone.

Stretching and yawning as you made your way down the stairs, you missed the first clue that something was amiss. It was, however, impossible to miss the muffins on every surface in the kitchen, the strong scent filling the air.

Or rather, it would have been impossible had you not tripped on a stray muffin while turning the corner. You had just enough time on the way down to mentally send the universe an unamused “fuck you” before a pair of big, strong arms caught you from behind.

To your tired mind, this was more of a reason to panic than tripping. Shrieking, you began to struggle; trying to get out of the grip of your attacker. Failing this in the first few seconds, you started yelling for Cas; struggling fiercer.

You felt, more than heard your attacker sigh before letting you go, causing your side to harshly hit the corner as you whirled around to face your attacker. Much to your surprise, it was a very sheepish Castiel.

Suddenly embarrassed, you blushed, slowly raising an arm to cover your breasts. “Cas…?” you questioned, the situation slowly making itself clear in your mind. You were an idiot.

“Ah, I… Apologize. I see now I should have announced myself.” His gaze scanned your body, searching for injuries; his sensitive nose sniffing the air for possible blood around the thick scent of the cooling muffins in the kitchen. “Are you injured?”

Biting your lip, you took a deep breath. You were safe; it was just Castiel. Your body began to shake with unused adrenaline, and you slowly slid down the wall, taking deep breaths as you shook harder.

Cas took a hesitant step forward; now extremely concerned. When he called your name, you looked up and extended an arm to him, which was all it took for him to kneel besides you; gathering you up into his arms.

Instinctively, you clung to him, now realizing the scent of your Alpha as you took deep, soothing breaths against his skin. Melting into him, Castiel suddenly stiffened in your embrace. You snuggled into him harder as he stood up; wrapping your legs around his waist.

A high pitched noise met your ears as a tingle of grace ran through you; easing the dull aches you didn’t even know you had.

He sighed again, holding you possessively as he climbed the stairs, leaving the multitude of muffins, and sat down on the bed. You didn’t take your face from the crook of his neck or separate from him in any way, even though you were growing increasingly warmer.

His voice soon broke the comfortable silence. “My bee, I’m sorry I scared you.” You could feel his chest inflate as he took another deep breath, his next words an octave lower. “And I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner.”

“It’s okay, Cas. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was you sooner. You surprised me, hon. But you’re here now.” You cuddled up against him harder; a dull ache beginning to form in your lower abdomen.

Castiel pressed a few kisses up your neck, his breath coming quicker. “I am. I just wished that I could have gotten here before-” the rest of his sentence was cut off by a groan as you shifted on his lap, your warmth affecting him as you pressed harder against him.

You shifted your head and pulled back a few inches, taking in the angel’s expression. “Before what?” you questioned.

His last words were a low groan before he kissed you desperately. “Before you started your heat, my Omega.”


End file.
